So, are you new around here?
by life is short so am I
Summary: Merlyn has been waiting for sixteen hundred years for Arthur to get off his fat, lazy ass and help her bring the Old magic back. As Harry Potter gets into his first year at Hogwarts, he meets some rather... odd people. Fem!Merlin. All the Knights of the Round Table, Gwen, Gaius and Arthur are reincarnated.
1. Prologue

**Right. Guys this is one of my 'eh, what the heck' stories. Like all my stories are. I don't even know if I'm going to continue with this. But it's been in my head for a while. I haven't even worked out the pairings. I just know that Arthur is going to be with Gwen, and I think that Merlyn's going to ether end up with Gwaine or Lancelot. And Harry Potter pairings will be cannon. **

**Okay, now that that's out of the way, I do not own the show Merlin. If I did a whole bunch of people would still be alive, and there would be a lot more Merlin whumpage. And torture. Sorry Merlin, but I'm sadistic too!**

Merlyn was asleep when she felt it. Dark magic, the likes of which she hadn't felt in centuries. Magic that tipped the scales of balance. She felt hope well up in her, wishfully thinking that maybe she could finally _do _something, but the Old Religion whispered _not yet, you must allow this to run it's course._

That, of course didn't stop her from finding out who or what the fuck caused such unbalance.

_Horcruxes. _Ugh. She should have known. Though slightly horrified that the stupid Tom boy made _seven_, she had known worse things to happen in her sixteen hundred years of being immortal. Humans, Merlyn had learned, could be the cruelest of creatures, and even when they try to do good, things end up going to hell. She ignored the little voice at the back of her mind that she liked to call her conscience but really knew was just herself trying to rid herself of the loneliness that Kilgharrah and Aithusa and even Freya could never seem to get rid of, telling her that she was and is the same. Merlyn usually ignores it.

She had learned many things in all her years, while waiting for Arthur to return. Most were thing that she never wanted to know, or anybody else to know. And, _oh,_ the terrible things that she had seen.

Merlyn had never asked to be immortal. In fact, she wished quite the opposite. But every time she tried to kill her-self, she just woke up alive and with a throbbing headache that were worse than even Gwaine's worst hangovers. Eventually she learned that only a blade forged in a dragons breath could kill her, but she had thrown Excalibur in the lake with Arthur, and every time she ordered Kilgharrah or Aithusa to breath fire on a blade they convinced her not to die. They told her that she would be needed when Arthur returned, and that if she died she wouldn't be able to bring magic back to the land, and everybody would die.

It got quite annoying after a while.

Merlyn asked Freya how everybody was faring in Avalon once. She gave an annoying vague description of a state of suspension. Merlyn threw a strawberry at her. Later she wondered if it was possible that Freya had channeled Kilgharrah.

When the prophecy is made about Voldie-what's it, Merlyn doesn't think twice and starts preparing to get back into the world of weak-magic.

That is what Merlyn decides to call it after the magic of the Old Religion slowly started fading out of peoples ability to manipulate. By the time Hogwarts was founded, around three hundred years after Arthur and Camelot fell, sorcerers and sorceress were wizards and witches, and they could only use their magic with wands. Even if they did use magic without a wand, it was always very weak, and their eyes never turned molten gold.

When Harry potter is carted off to his new house, Merlyn places her own protective wards around his aunts and uncles house. These protect him from the abuse from the inside, instead of the out. Merlyn had long since stopped trusting people, and though she felt that the Dumbledore person meant well, she also felt that he would do anything for what he felt was the greater good.

It was a few weeks after Tom Riddle Jr. "died" that Merlyn felt it. It wasn't a gradual feeling, it was more like a swift realization, and Merlyn was so startled she set the forest by her house on fire (of course she extinguished it almost immediately). _Arthur is coming back, _her magic whispered to her. She could feel that there was something else too, and just as she was struck by the realization that Arthur was coming back, she felt that the others were coming too. The Knights of the Round Table, Gwen and Gaius.

Nothing could bring down her good mood, even though she was slightly disappointed that her mother and father weren't coming back. But still, she hadn't smiled like this since Godric Gryffindor decided that it would be a good idea to tickle a sleeping dragon to impress Salazar Slytherin (people didn't know this, but Godric and Salazar used to court each other). Lets just say that Salazar was _not_ impressed when Helga had to patch up all of his boyfriends burns.

The dragons nowadays were beast like, and they weren't anywhere near as smart as the Old dragons. All they could do is breath fire and make baby dragons. She didn't even have to call the dragons out of their eggs anymore. They, of course still followed her orders, but not to the same efficiency that the Old dragons did.

And so Merlyn was not only stuck planning on how not only she would subtly sneak back into the world of weak-magic, but sneak a bunch of people from the fifth century into it as well. Of course people wouldn't actually know it was them; no need for the excess admiration and attention. They also didn't need to be sent to a mental hospital, which, would undoubtedly happen if they claimed to be who they really were.

So Merlyn prepared for nine people to weasel their way into the world of weak-magic without causing suspicions. Okay. Easy as cake. Well. From what she remembers, it will be as easy as cake if they cooperate. Right.

Yeah, Merlyn is in trouble.

**Ta-da! Yeah. I hope you all like this. I'm pretty sure that the pairings are going to be Arthur/Gwen, Merlyn/Lancelot, Percival/Gwaine, Leon/Lavender Elyan/Padma Patil . All the major Harry Potter pairings are going to be cannon I don't know about the ones that aren't really specified in the books. **

**Just one thing I'm not sure about for this story. Should Leon be an adult in this, or should he go to Hogwarts like everybody else? Gaius will stay an adult, though slightly younger (like forty-five).**

**~Shorty**


	2. Chapter 1

**If you're confused, don't worry. Sometimes I forget I don't own Merlin too.**

Arthur was pretty sure that he had died. He remembered dying. He remembered dying with Merlyn, the newly discovered sorceress holding him in her arms.

So why was he awake and breathing? Why is there no stab wound, not even a sore spot?

Slightly disoriented, and very confused, Arthur scanned his surroundings. He was at the shores of a beautiful lake, where he remembered dying.

And he couldn't forget the people that were all around. Gwaine, Elyan and Lancelot (tensing immediately when he saw him) were there, just as he remembered, and just as confused. One man looked like Gaius but older, even though he hadn't thought that possible. In fact, that was the case for most of the others as well. He could swear that the only woman on the shore was Gwen, and a man even older than Gaius had Leon's eyes. He was almost positive that the man with the graying hair was Percival.

Most of them were staring at him. The one that looked like Gwen had tears in her eyes and in a broken voice she whispered, "Arthur?"

Arthur recognizes that voice. It's a bit different now, full of pain, older, but it's still Gwen's voice so he stares into her eyes, just to make sure that it's really her, and whispers her name.

They continue staring at each other, until, in the typical Gwaine fashion Gwaine shouted, "Oi! Love birds! If you're quite finished having eye sex, does anybody know where Merlyn is?"

* * *

Merlyn was, in fact at her house. She was staring at the door, horrible insecurities running through her mind, and a type of nervousness that she hadn't felt since Camelot.

Taking a deep breath and silently telling herself to get on with it, Merlyn rushed out the door (she forgot her shoes, but honestly, she felt that she had a good enough reason).

Grateful that she had a van that seats eight people (it was always such a hassle making them bigger on the inside than on the out, and really now she just didn't have the time), even though it would be a bit of a squeeze and she was pretty sure that Gwen would have to sit on Arthur's lap, Merlyn set off from her small on the outside house (just because she didn't want to enchant her van, didn't mean that her house was off limits. Besides, it takes much more work to make a mansion from scratch).

Merlyn was kind of a mad driver. Scratch that, Merlyn was an impossibly insane driver. Whenever she went into the "Muggle world" she always had to make the officers that tried to pull her over forget that they ever saw her. She didn't want them to know that she didn't really exist in their world.

Her house being only a ten minute walk from the Lake of Avalon, Merlyn got there in less than a minute driving.

And now, here she was, staring at the people by the lake, facing the same dilemma that she did when staring at the door.

_Seriously_, her inner voice said, _You are sixteen hundred years old. Not two hundred, and__not_ _twenty. Get a hold of_ yourself!

The voice in her mind was right. Maybe she should listen to it more often… Nah. Though, with people's understanding of life nowadays, it would be fun going around claiming that she listened to the voice in her head. Maybe she should name it. Yes, she decides to call it Drew. A good, unisex name.

_You're procrastinating, _Drew accused.

"No," Merlyn said out loud, "I am _not_!"

So, just to prove it, she jumped out of the car, and walked as slowly as she could down to everybody that she had been waiting for.

She frowned. They seemed to be panicking. Frantically looking around, and calling out. She was just close enough to hear them call out her name.

She could see one of the men running around the ends of the woods. Well. That just wouldn't do, there were still a number of things in there that could harm them, and Arthur was the only one with a sword.

_Your procrastinating is over. Time to go and get 'em!_

"I was not procrastinating," Merlyn muttered under her breath. Louder, she shouted "Hey! You idiots! Stop running around like headless chickens! I'm over here!"

Of course they were too busy running around like headless chickens to actually hear her.

Well, all except for two really old men who she was pretty sure were Leon and Gaius. She couldn't really tell who was who from this distance, but both looked pretty close to giving up on standing and just sit down. Now that was something that she could understand. Merlyn, despite her twenty-four year old body, the years hadn't been the kindest.

Ignoring her self-pitying moment (she hadn't had one of those in years! Why was she going all sentimental now?), she finally started to pick up her pace, reaching them in a minute.

"By the Old Religion, it looks like Arthur's stupidity has leaked into their brains. May the Gods save us," Merlyn muttered to Gaius and Leon, her vision going suspiciously blurry as she looked at them.

She was slightly surprised at how easily she slipped into talking in the way that she used to, but she supposed that it came from forcing herself to remember all of the people of her past like they were, instead of like the world remembered them. Hell, they even made a ridiculous movie in which she was a rather crazy old man (who strangely reminded her of Dragoon), and called Arthur, Wart.

She had laughed for days on end.

Was it raining? She could swear that there was something wet on her cheeks, and just as she was bringing her hand up to wipe it away, she realized that she was crying.

_Wow,_ Drew said, _You haven't cried since… When was it? A few centuries ago wasn't it?_

Ignoring it (him, her?), like always, she forced herself to look around, and not at Leon and Gaius.

Okay, their search was getting kind of ridiculous. Elyan was walking in the lake, as if he would find her under the water. Arthur and Gwen were sticking together, walking around the lake, and it looked like Arthur hadn't even noticed that he still had his sword, because he had picked up a rather pointy looking branch, and was holding in front of him, like something would attack any second. Lancelot was staring in confusion at her van, looking like he was wondering whether it was a monster or not. Gwaine and Percival were looking in the trees, and starting to go further into the forest.

Silly boys, never looked to where she actually was. It looked like nothing had changed over the years.

She spared a glance at Leon and Gaius, wishing that she could just go up and hug her old mentor and friend, but instead informed them, "You might want to cover your ears."

Not even waiting it see if they actually listened to her, Merlyn brought her fingers to her lips and blew a long, loud, ear piercing whistle.

Immediately, everybody turned to her.

"Now, if you're done making complete fools out of yourselves, we have some very important things to discuss. First off, Elyan, why the hell were you looking in the water for me? Wait, never mind, I don't even want to know," cutting herself off suddenly, when noticing the weird looks she was receiving, she asked, "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Merlyn," Lancelot said, looking anywhere but at her, "What are you wearing?"

"Clothes, why?" She looked down at herself blankly. She was just wearing her sundress and her hoodie… Oh, right. Her dress was only up to her knees. She was surrounded by people who were from the fifth century. This was something prostitutes would wear, back when people were used to girls only showing their ankles in public, if that.

"Oh, right. Well, at least I'm not wearing any short shorts. That would have been embarrassing. For you mostly. I mean, those things only reach mid thigh. My dress reaches my knees, and you all look ready to have a heart attack. We're going to have to fix that, if you want to fit in" Merlyn said, looking over them critically.

Their expressions were really funny. Most were very red in the face (Gwaine was the only exception, because he had seen many other women and men in much less than what she was wearing), but all looked confused.

Her eyes were getting blurry again.

"Just give me a sec," she choked out, dissolving into tears, despite her best efforts not to.

She was beginning to really hate this. Seriously, what had triggered the emotional outburst this time? She was just looking at the faces of the people she considered family after centuries of not seeing them. So what? She saw them every night in her dreams, and when she had that time in the sixteenth century where she started seeing people that weren't really there.

Why did she feel so good? So happy? Was it because that this time they were actually there, and not a part of her imagination?

She could feel the looks that they were giving her, and she didn't even look up when she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She just turned on whoever the hand is attached to, and started sobbing into their shoulder.

* * *

Gwaine was really confused. Though most people would tell you that this was a normal emotion for him, Gwaine knew Merlyn.

He knew that she didn't bother with dresses, he knew that she absolutely hated showing any skin, and she hardly ever cried.

So why was she in a in a knee short dress, bawling her eyes out in Gaius' arms?

Gwaine continued being confused until Merlyn finally stopped crying and looked up, and that was when he started being concerned. Merlyn's red eyes sung of untold horrors that he had never seen in her eyes before, and she almost seemed older, though not physically, somehow.

He looked at her eyebrows furrowed, scanning her to look for anything that would call for her little meltdown. She had no injuries, and was she smiling now?

Gwaine never knew that Merlyn was bi polar.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a small, "I've missed you guys. Really, those confused looks on your faces have never left me,"

And Merlyn is back.

**I'm really sorry for the horrible ending, really I am. I just couldn't find anything else to write. What I'm not sorry about however, is the quick update. Really, those are rare for me.**

**I've decided that Leon is going to be just out of school, but he's going to be a foreigner. People wouldn't recognize him if he said he was just out of Hogwarts. Haven't decided who he's going to be with though. So if anybody has suggestions, fire away!  
**

**Reviews mean I update faster!**


End file.
